


Black Lace

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Future Fic, Kink Exploration, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Man, Panties, Romance, Stiles Stilinski in Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles buys a pair of panties so he can explore a new kink with Joseph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohyeofbigfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ohyeofbigfaith).



> ohyeofbigfaith Prompted: Neck Kiss + Papa Hale/Stiles
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The black lace scratches as it rubs against Stiles’ skin. His legs are hairy, the lace brushing the hair back as he tugs them past his knees, and it feels a little strange. As he pulls the lace panties over his thighs, he drags his bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on it as he stares for a moment at the contrast of black lace against pale skin. There’s very little else to the panties except for lace and big gaps of open space that somehow still manage to stay together. They’re sexy despite the lack of fabric, and he’s already so hard it’s ridiculous by the time he has the panties completely up.

His dick is too big to fit into them well, the head easily poking out past the waistband, pre-come smearing against his lower abdomen as he tries to tuck his dick into them a little better. The back of the panties is snug across his ass, pulling tight as he adjusts his dick, and he bites down on his lip because they feel pretty damn sexy. He’s never worn anything like this before, never particularly had the urge until recently. They were watching a movie recently, though, not even porn but something on Netflix, and one of the handsome male characters had put on panties, thus awakening a new kink in Stiles.

There’s been a lot of research in the days since with the hyper focus that Stiles can sometimes get when something really interests him. It’s been mostly looking at different brands and options available interspersed with watching porn to see if Stiles got off more on the idea of seeing his lover in panties or wearing them himself. It’s a mixture of both, in all honesty, but it isn’t something he’s wanted to bring up until he tried wearing them himself. If he happened to order a pair of panties several sizes larger that would fit the muscular build of his boyfriend, well, that’s between him and the company he bought them from. For now, at least.

“Stiles, what’s taking you so long? I thought you were coming back downstairs after your shower so we could watch the cop show you’ve been talking about?” Joseph’s voice is just outside in the hall, and Stiles turns to look at the door of their bedroom as it swings open. Fuck. He’s not ready yet. He’s been planning to put on a pair of old sweat pants and going back down to watch TV while gradually seducing Joseph to the point where he’s able to possibly be turned on by Stiles wearing lace panties. Joseph suddenly appears in the door frame. “We can just watch upstairs if you—what the fuck?”

“Um surprise?” Stiles does jazz hands beside him, resisting the urge to grab the blanket to cover himself because he’s actually stupidly nervous about this. While he’d definitely been interested in that actor wearing panties, Joseph hadn’t seemed to pay much attention at all, and it’s never been anything they’ve discussed when comparing their sexual interests or kinks they want to try together.

Having a lover three decades older than him isn’t usually that big a deal, since Stiles doesn’t give a crap about age differences, but it does sometimes get to him when it comes to sexy stuff and past experiences. He’s only twenty-five, after all, and there’d only been two serious lovers and a handful of quick hookups in his past when he met Joseph at Cora’s art exhibit their senior year of college. There had been sparks immediately, definitely a physical attraction from the first handshake, and he had shamelessly sucked Joseph’s dick in the backseat of his chauffer driven car on the way back to his apartment that very night. The fact that Joseph was laid-back, super smart, unbelievably sexy despite his age, and one of the genuinely nicest people Stiles has ever met had just made him irresistible, and Stiles hadn’t tried resisting very hard at all.

Falling for one of his best friend’s father isn’t necessarily the smartest thing Stiles has ever done, but Joseph is possibly the best thing that’s ever happened to him. It’s not always easy, living with a man older than his own dad, but they just click in a way that he’s never been able to find with someone his own age. That companionship and chemistry helps them get through any issues that do happen to arise. Though there haven’t been many of those since the first few months of their relatonship. 

The only time Stiles really feels that insecure in their relationship is in the bedroom because his sex life pre-Joseph had been very vanilla with a lot of viewing hours of porn making up most of his knowledge base. And porn definitely isn’t real life. Joseph is divorced, has had several lovers since his marriage ended, and he’s got the uncanny ability to make Stiles fall apart so easily it’s ridiculous. Stiles likes experimenting, likes trying out stuff he’s seen or heard about, and Joseph is always willing to indulge him, but wearing panties still makes him ridiculously nervous for some reason. It’s not something they’ve discussed before, so maybe that’s why he’s concerned.

“If you don’t like them, I can, uh, take them off. I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want me wearing them,” Stiles points out, talking quickly and trying not to awkwardly fuss with his hands as he stands there in front of Joseph. Joseph who still hasn’t said a word. He’s just standing there staring, his hair mussed and his eyes intense.

“No, don’t take them off,” Joseph finally says. He steps further into the room, not taking his eyes off Stiles. “You reek of anxiety, and your heart is racing too fast. Calm down, Stiles. I like them. A lot.”

“You do?” Stiles reaches down to drag his finger over the waistband of the panties. “You don’t think it’s weird that I want to wear them? That they make me feel sexy?”

“Weird isn’t a word that’s come to my mind at all. Unbelievably attractive, sexy as hell, beautiful…those are words I’m thinking of right now.” Joseph’s voice is low and husky, pure sex, and it makes Stiles’ dick twitch against the lace. “Clothes are just clothes. Anyone can wear whatever they want, in my opinion. Of course, I’ve been teaching Gender, Sexuality, and Women’s Studies classes since before you were born, so I might be more progressive than some people my age.”

“Stop going into lecture mode. You know how hot it makes me,” Stiles mutters, ducking his head and smiling at his feet because Joseph’s definitely not looking at him in disgust like he feared might happen.

“I’m just so grateful that you went to Stanford instead of Berkeley because there’s no way I could have handled having you in one of my classes without being tempted to break informal rules that I’ve never once considered violating before,” Joseph admits. “You have no idea what you do to me, kid, even after four years.”

“If I’d had you as a professor and realized you were interested, I’d have dropped the class in a heartbeat,” Stiles tells him, looking up with a slight smile. “I think I have a pretty good idea what I’m doing to you right now, old man. That’s all that really matters, isn’t it?”

“Turn around for me. Let me see how your pretty panties fit that sexy body of yours,” Joseph tells him, that sex voice back as he twirls his fingers in a gesture for Stiles to spin around.

“They’re tight across my ass, and my dick is too big for them when I’m hard.” Stiles slowly turns, shaking his ass and leaning forward deliberately, trying to pose in a sexy way. It’s times like this that he envies Joseph with the whole werewolf thing because it’s always so easy for him to know when Stiles is turned on and really enjoying something. Stiles has to go based on human cues like normal people. “Do you like them?”

“Yes. Quite a lot, in fact.” Joseph steps up behind him before he can turn around. He’s so big and masculine, Stiles really hopes he can persuade him to wear panties sometime because the contrast is so fucking sexy in his mind that he knows actually seeing it might just make him come in his pants without being touched. Joseph kisses his neck, his beard rubbing against the sensitive skin there as he grips Stiles’ waist. “Do you feel how much I like seeing you in them?”

“Uh huh,” Stiles breathes out, pressing his ass back against Joseph’s crotch. He’s definitely hard, the bulge grinding against the lace panties as he keeps kissing Stiles’ neck. His thumbs are rubbing circles on Stiles’ hips, knuckles warm through the thin lace, and Stiles whimpers when he feels blunt teeth scrape against the curve where his neck meets his shoulder.

“You look so pretty in your lace panties, Stiles.” Joseph moves his right hand off Stiles’ hip, dragging his fingertips over his abdomen before following the trail of hair down to the waistband of the panties. Stiles inhales sharply when Joseph sucks on his neck and teasingly strokes the top of the panties and Stiles’ bare skin. “You’re so fucking sexy. So brave and adventurous, daring to explore things that arouse you and get you hard, letting me help you discover the things that get you off.”

“Not that brave,” Stiles whispers, remembering how nervous he’s been since purchasing the panties. “I wasn’t sure if it was too much, if you’d like them, if you’d think it was perverse, and not in a good way. It’s not that I want to wear women’s clothes or be feminine, you know? It’s just…I can’t really explain it. They make me feel sexy, and I also get hard seeing men in panties sometimes, too.”

“I know.” Joseph moves his hand a little to the side, rubbing his fingers over the head of Stiles’ dick. “You don’t have to explain it. There’s no reason to ever feel the need to justify your kinks to anyone, alright? I’ll never force you to defend what gets you off, whether it’s something I share an interest in or not. I accept you for who you are, no questions asks.”

“Alright,” Stiles breathes out, stopping himself before he adds ‘you’re amazing’ because Joseph will just laugh and be all self-deprecating in that sexy confident way that doesn’t make him insecure at all somehow. The thing is, Joseph isn’t really insecure about anything. He’s worked through any of those issues long before Stiles ever met him, if he ever had them at all. Talia’s told Stiles about meeting Joseph in college, being instantly enamored with the gorgeous confident man that was so unlike anyone else she’d met at the time. Hell, even the fact that he’s stayed good friend with his ex-wife takes confidence, as does introducing his current lover to said ex-wife. Joseph’s just secure in a way that Stiles hopes he can one day emulate.

“You’re thinking too much, kid,” Joseph rumbles against his ear, his hand moving into the lace panties now instead of just teasing the head of Stiles’ dick. “I guess I need to try harder to get you out of your head and into the moment.”

“Oh fuck.” The words are a soft hiss as Joseph wraps his fingers around Stiles’ dick. Stiles bucks his hips forward, feeling the lace pull tightly against his ass cheeks as Joseph strokes him. “Feels so good.”

“It’s going to feel even better soon,” Joseph promises, kissing his way back down Stiles’ neck, sucking a mark on him before nuzzling it. He’s also rubbing his beard in a deliberate way, knowing it’ll leave pink skin behind that’ll take forever to clear.

There aren’t many ways that Stiles can think of at the moment that could make this feel any better, but he’s open to let Joseph prove him wrong. Joseph is slowly grinding against his ass, his large hand stroking his dick, the lace panties feeling incredible as they scrape against sensitive parts of his skin. God that probably makes him sound like a freak, but Stiles can’t help liking what he likes. When Joseph lets go of his dick, he actually whines, blinking dazedly at him as Joseph turns him around like he weighs nothing.

“Look at you,” Joseph murmurs, the sex voice so raspy and deep that Stiles can’t stand it. “So fucking hard that I’m surprised you haven’t ripped through that flimsy lace. Flushed and aroused is such a beautiful look on you, kid.”

Before Stiles can think of his to respond, Joseph pulls his shirt over his head, muscles flexing in a very distracting way. Joseph’s knowing smile is just this side of a smirk, wicked and promising as he totally puts on a show of his own by tensing and flexing to show off that amazing body that so many men half his age can’t even achieve. When Joseph suddenly drops to his knees, though, Stiles bites his lip hard. “Seriously?”

“One hundred percent serious,” Joseph teases, winking up at him before he leans in to sniff Stiles’ dick. He nuzzles it through the lace, licking at the panties until they’re soaking wet and clinging to Stiles’ skin even more. Joseph grips Stiles’ ass, squeezing it through black lace as he keeps sniffing and licking the panties covering his dick. “I wonder if you could come like this. Just having me tease you through these pretty panties of yours until you’re spurting all over them. You’re already so close, after all. Just putting these on got you so hot, didn’t it? Talk to me, Stiles. Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“Yeah,” he whispers, unable to deny it because Joseph would know he’s lying anyway. Besides, like Joseph reminded him, there’s never been any judgement or shaming whenever he’s wanted to do something sexual. Not even with the filthy fantasies he sometimes weaves while fucking Joseph, which can be very depraved and not anything he’d want to actually do but still. “I was hard as soon as I touched them after the shower. The lace scratches, but in a good way, and I like how they look against my skin.”

“Need to buy you silk, something smooth and sensual.” Joseph tugs the front of the panties down just a little bit, leaning in to suck at the head of Stiles’ dick. As he begins to suck, he pulls the waistband of the panties down until it’s under Stiles’ balls, not actually pulling them down his thighs. Instead, he’s mostly keeping them in place. It’s sexy as hell to look down and watch Joseph sucking his dick with that black lace pulled taut around Stiles’ hips and legs.

Since he must realize how close Stiles really is to coming, Joseph doesn’t waste any more time teasing. Instead, he licks and sucks, getting several inches of Stiles’ dick into his mouth then bobbing his head as he jerks the rest of his dick. He pulls back, rubbing his beard against Stiles’ thighs as he sucks on his balls, licking the underside of his dick before sucking again. It feels so good, the wet heat and suction, and Stiles is soon rolling his hips, fucking more of his length into Joseph’s mouth. 

“You’re so good at sucking my dick,” Stiles says, moving his fingers into Joseph’s thick hair. He grips it tight, just the way Joseph likes it, as he fucks his mouth. “Love dropping to your knees and sucking me, don’t you? Such a slut for my big dick.” He keeps talking dirty, not his best effort but good enough to have Joseph sucking harder and taking more of his dick. 

Stiles can feel Joseph swallowing, bucking his hips forward faster, and going too deep because he hears Joseph gag. Stiles pulls back, rubbing the head of his dick against Joseph’s mouth as he gives him time to catch his breath. Then he starts again, sucking and licking Stiles’ dick, focusing on making him come. Joseph looks up at him through dark fringe that’s falling across his eyes, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks hard, his fingers gripping Stiles’ ass through the lace tight enough to bruise.

It’s just too much. Stiles comes with a low grunt, spilling into Joseph’s mouth, listening to him swallow all that Stiles gives him. He keeps sucking until Stiles is spent, only then pulling off and smiling up at him. Stiles drops to his knees, kissing him as he reaches down to unfasten Joseph’s pants, jerking his dick as he licks into Joseph’s mouth. He can taste his come on Joseph’s tongue, sucking it off as Joseph fucks into his fist. 

They end up falling on the floor, sliding against the wood and pushing the rug up as they roll around kissing. At some point, Stiles lets go of Joseph’s dick. He grips his broad shoulders as Joseph ruts against him, grinding his erection against Stiles’ groin, rubbing against the lace panties that have shifted mostly back into place, his dick partially covered by the black lace. 

“So fucking sexy,” Joseph growls, kissing his way down to Stiles’ neck again. He bucks his hips more erratically as Stiles scratches at his back, moving Stiles’ legs around until he’s getting the friction he needs. Stiles rolls his hips up, dick spent but twitching just a little as Joseph kisses and nuzzles his neck.

“You going to come for me?” Stiles asks, brushing his fingers through Joseph’s hair as he listens to Joseph’s breath catch, a low growl indicating he’s close. “Going to come on my black lace panties? Let me watch you come, Joseph.”

“Stiles,” Joseph breathes out his name, not even a whisper, moving faster and grinding harder. When he pulls back, Stiles looks up at him, just staring openly as Joseph jerks his dick a few times. It doesn’t take much before he’s coming, spurting his come all over the panties and Stiles’ lower abdomen. Stiles enjoys the visual, focusing on Joseph’s bicep as it flexes while he jerks his dick then looking at his abdominal muscles and his thick dick before looking at his face.

“You’re amazing,” Stiles whispers, knowing Joseph’s too wrecked and sex dazed to deny it. His lips curve into a smile as he looks at Joseph, loving the flush on his cheeks and the dazed look in his dark eyes. Stiles reaches down to drag his fingers through the come pooling around his belly button, bringing his wet fingers up to suck them as he looks at Joseph.

There’s a heat replacing the sex daze as Joseph blinks down at him. “You’re insatiable,” Joseph murmurs, an affectionate smile crossing his lips before he leans down to kiss Stiles. The floor is definitely not a good place for round two, and he doesn’t even have to point that out because Joseph’s smart enough to know they need somewhere better for round two. When Joseph picks him up off the floor, Stiles holds on to his shoulders, kissing him thoroughly as Joseph carries him to the bed. They fall to the mattress together, neither one in a hurry this time as they lazily touch each other and kiss.

As they make out, Stiles decides that he wants to ride Joseph while wearing the panties next. Considering the way Joseph is touching the black lace, he doesn’t think there’s going to be any objections. Maybe he’ll even be able to convince Joseph to wear a pair of the panties Stiles bought for _him_ one day soon. After both their reactions to black lace, it might not even require very much persuasion.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
